As Long As You're Mine
by TheQueenMother
Summary: What would happen if Tenel Ka got sick of waiting for Jacen to make up his mind? She picks another to love just as Jacen comes to his senses and realizes he can't live without his warrior Queen. RR Update- Tweaked Chapter 1 as plot went in different direc
1. 1

Tenel Ka slowly let her eyes wander over her opponents forming a circle around her. As the tension grew in the air, so did Tenel Ka's excitement. She needed this battle. Her lightsaber throbbed in her right hand, the only noise in the room, save for her steady breaths.

The first attacker came from behind. Tenel Ka raised her weapon allowing the hilt to rotate in her palm. She thrust the emerald blade out behind her at waist level, catching the man below the navel area. As she spun right to face him, she brought the blade up through his midsection. The blade drew a burning line through his body and exited via his right shoulder. He fell to the floor, shaking. Tenel Ka crushed his blaster under her left heel and turned to face her next attacker.

A girl about Tenel Ka's age stepped forward, a lightsaber glowing in her hand. She charged down Tenel Ka with a violent scream and the lavender weapon clashed with emerald, sending sparks flying. Tenel Ka blocked, held her guard for a second, and then used her weapon to push the attacker away. The girl stumbled back only a few steps before shaking her head and fixing Tenel Ka with a deadly stare. She charged again, this time with a little more of a plan it seemed, as she held her weapon on her left side in both her small hands. She brought the blade forward with another primal scream. Tenel Ka caught the blow before it hit her right hip and swung the blades around, disarming the girl.

Undeterred, the girl lashed out at Tenel Ka with her long, powerful legs. Tenel Ka ducked the blow and switched off her lightsaber. Clipping it to her belt, Tenel Ka slid down to the floor on her left side, catching the girl's knees in a scissor kick. The girl fell hard and before she had time to react Tenel Ka had flipped over her back, onto her feet., pulled the blaster from its holster on her right leg and finally fell the girl with one deadly shot to her head. Tenel Ka quickly nodded as the girl's skull erupted in sparks.

Allowing a few beats to breathe and re-holster her weapon, Tenel Ka prepared for another attack.

A large, burly man stood forward, obviously the leader of the group. He pulled a small metal tube off his belt and elongated it. He swung the staff around on each side of his body then above his head, stopping quickly with an imposing growl. Tenel Ka reached out with her hand, calling her own staff to her using the Force. She brought it to front guard and slowly walked toward the man. As she got closer, almost upon him, the man didn't attack. In fact, the visage of the man fell away revealing a life-like robot. Tenel Ka looked around as the rest of the scene fell away. The two attackers she had fallen earlier laid in sparking heaps. Her gaze followed around to a large window, the only blemish on the smooth round walls. Her gaze changed from harsh determination to critical questioning.

Suddenly a loud voice came booming through the room. "So sorry to stop you, Queen Mother, but you have an incoming message I believe you should see."

Tenel Ka nodded at the window, allowing her breath to slow and steady. She threw down her staff; made sure her lightsaber was on her hip and strongly marched out of the training room as servants moved in to clean up after her morning training session.

* * *

Back in her private suites, Tenel Ka took the time to clean up and get dressed in her formal attire. Since taking the crown almost five years ago, Tenel Ka had become used to the dresses she had to wear each day in the public eye. She had worked with her personal assistant, Alana, to create a wardrobe befitting a warrior queen of her age.

The dress she picked today was a rich, lush forest green. It was made of a thicker material than normal, allowing to the cold temperatures of the season change on Hapes. The bodice was tight lizard hide, low cut around the neck. The skirt was long and flowing, large enough to allow Tenel Ka to hide a blaster on her thigh yet it flattered her youthful figure.

Tenel Ka tugged the dress on and stepped into her new lizard hide boots. These had been a recent birthday present from her father. She had worn her mother's old boots to shreds over the end of the war with the Vong. Her red-gold hair flowed down her back, almost to her waist. Reaching over to her dressing table in the large walk-in closet, Tenel Ka picked up the matching belt that always held her lightsaber at her side. Fastening that around her waist she walked to the other side of the closet where the crown jewels were held. Placing the tiara she used daily upon her hair and affixing it with a pin she then dug around a bit for a special piece she wore daily as well.

The small, iridescent shard hung on a well worn black cord. She slowly affixed the necklace around her neck and looked at herself in the full lengths mirrors. Her hand reached up to stroke the gort egg shell, a present from a close friend she missed dearly. She sighed heavily, gathered her thoughts and left her personal quarters for her offices on the other side of the palace.

As soon as Tenel Ka exited her suite, her personal bodyguard fell in step behind her. They walked along quietly, the older woman always alert for dangers facing her Queen. Rounding a corner quickly, they crashed into Tenel Ka's personal Assistant, Alana.

"Oh, Your Highness, I was just coming to look for you. You have a very…"

"A very important message incoming. I am aware, Alana, thank you. Schedule for today?" Tenel Ka asked as she began walking again, slower, to allow Alana to walk with her.

As they walked, Tenel Ka could hear the servomotors that allowed Alana to walk. Alana had been captured by the Vong during the end of the war. Her left leg had been burned off by acid as a sacrifice to the Vong gods. Alana had survived and returned to Hapes. Unable to fight due to her mental and physical injuries, Tenel Ka had taken Alana on as her second personal assistant. Her first had been killed during a Vong raid as the last vestiges on the Vong were dying. This was still a touchy subject for Tenel Ka, who had to watch many close friends die, unable to do anything about it.

"Today you have a meeting with the Senator from to discuss the war trade agreement. All the pertinent information is lined up on your datapad. Then you have lunch with your father, who is doing better today if I do say so myself, and a tactical meeting with Jagged Fel this afternoon."

"Wonderful. How long until the trade meeting?" Tenel Ka asked not missing a beat.

"About a standard hour and a half. It will be over the holonet. The senator was unable to land on Hapes. Something about a smuggling illegal weapons on planet, using this meeting as a decoy. The report is on your datapad."

"Great. Thank you, Alana."

The group fell silent and remained that way until they reached Tenel Ka's offices, which were always abuzz with activity, especially since the end of the Vong war. Everyone stopped what they were doing to bow deeply to Tenel Ka and call greetings to their beloved Queen Mother. Tenel Ka acknowledged them with small nods and a slight smile on her lips before she shut herself in her office to prepare for the meeting. She had just turned the screen on to her datapad when Alana's head popped in the doorway.

"The message is ready to play for you, Your Highness," she said softly then quickly left Tenel Ka alone.

Sighing, Tenel Ka pressed a button and up popped a holographic image. One that she had not seen in a long time. It was Jacen Solo, looking better than the last time they had spoken. He was currently smiling, seeming to have been waiting for a while.

"Jacen?" Tenel Ka probed, hoping that this wasn't a dream.

"Oh hey Tenel Ka. Boy I thought you'd never answer!"

"Friend Jacen I am so sorry. No one alerted me as to who was sending the message. If I had known it was you I would have come immediately."

"Naw don't worry about it. I have nothing to do anyway and you're a busy Queen now. So anyway, I was trying to get a hold of you to let you know that the New Republic is having some sort of ball to celebrate the end of the war. Your assistant has all the details about when and where and what time and things. But I wanted to personally invite you. I miss you Tenel Ka. I'd really like to see you, away from all that hub-bub on Hapes."

"Of course I will come, friend Jacen. Is there anything else?" Tenel Ka asked, hoping there would be.

"Um… nope I think that's it. I guess I'll see you in a few weeks!"

As the link was cut from the other end, Tenel Ka sunk back into her chair, deflated from the high after the morning workout. Jacen has seemed like his old, happy-go-lucky self, clean shaven and youthful. It was almost like the whole war had never happened and that they hadn't lost all they had. But Tenel Ka knew better than that, she knew Jacen to well.

Sighing she started up her datapad again, coming Alana asking not to be bothered anymore and chiding her for not saying it was Jacen who was trying to contact her.

"He wouldn't let me, Your Highness. He wanted it to be a surprise. Shall I block of a few days around the gala for you?"

"I do not know yet. I will think about it during lunch."

"Of course, Your Highness. I will alert you when the Senator makes contact."

"Thank you," Tenel Ka said shortly.

As she began to pour over the data of the war trade agreement she found her mind wandering back to the conversation she had just had with one of her oldest friends, and her one true love in life. Why, after all this time, had Jacen chosen to contact her now? Yes there was the ball, but why hadn't the New Republic just sent Hapes and official message? Why Jacen? Was he put up to it by his mother, or his twin sister, Jaina? Or did he really want to talk to Tenel Ka? If so, why hadn't he just come to Hapes, or at least sent her a message before hand? Yes, she was busy, but Jacen should know that she would always take time out to speak with him. These thoughts plagued her as she half-heartedly read through all the reports that Alana had found for her. It wasn't until Alana commed into the office that the Senator was ready that Tenel Ka pushed the thoughts of Jacen Solo out of her head and tried to focus on the task at hand.

Once again the holonet came up, except this time it showed an over weight, older man who looked very cross. Tenel Ka took a deep breath to calm herself before starting.

"Ah, Queen Mother Tenel Ka, how nice to see you. I wish I could be there in person but your security team seemed to have a problem with my ship's cargo," the Senator started without and introduction.

"Yes, we do not allow illegal weapons to enter the system, even if they stay on ships. I am sorry for the trouble, Senator. Now to more pressing matters."

"Yes, yes, Your Highness. Now that the war with the Vong is over I was thinking we might start to rework the trade negotiations we had worked out with other systems to reflect a more peacetime way of life."

"Why do you see the rush? The agreements are working for now as we are still dealing with the small clutches of Vong in the galaxy. I do not see the immediacy to change things when there are bigger nerf to fry at this moment in time, as it were."

"Of course not, Your Highness, but excuse me for saying that you do not see what goes on in the day to day workings. You only know what you are told. Merchants are getting restless with the limits and demands put upon their businesses by the war. They are looking for a way to work back to how they operated before the Vong invasion."

"I can understand that, Senator. But those merchants, as well as everyone else, must realize that we are living in a different time. The New Republic is gone and a new government is forming. We must take that into account as well. Where does Hapes stand on a galaxy wide scale? We must wait a while to figure the answer out to that question, I think."

"But why trouble ourselves with the rest of the galaxy? For generations Hapes has withstood on it's own, without any help from the outside? Why now? Why must we bow to the others?"

"Because, if this was taught us anything, it's that we are all in this galaxy together. Good or bad we need to work as a team to make sure that this never happens again."

The Senator fell silent again, aware that he really did not have an argument against Tenel Ka. The galaxy was closer right now because of the war, but how long would it last, he wondered.

"Are you saying that we should join whatever government comes out of the war, Your Highness?"

"Not directly. I am just saying that we should wait and let the sabacc cards fall where they may then proceed to figure out trade agreements and other policies that deal with the outside world. There is no rush as of now. I will not hear anymore about this until I am for sure I know where Hapes stands. Thank you for your concern, Senator."

Tenel Ka ended the transmission feeling a bit confused as to what had just gone on. She was a different ruler from her mother, and especially different from her grandmother. Would these difference bring about the end of the royal house of Hapes? Was that what she really wanted, not to rule anymore? It was what she had wanted when she first took the job, reluctantly, during the war. But what now? Tenel Ka was a warrior, and well suited to serve Hapes during the conflict with the Vong. Fighting was all that she knew. But now that the war was over, this Warrior Queen didn't know which way to turn. Peace hadn't seemed to be an option when she took the role, but now it was a reality, for a time anyway.

With a heavy heart, Tenel Ka checked the elaborate chronometer hanging on the wall. It was nearly time for lunch with her father. She could discuss this all with him, even if he wouldn't understand it. Just talking about it to someone she trusted would help to ease her mind. For the time, Jacen Solo and the impending gala had been pushed back for more pressing matters.


	2. 2

Lunch with her father had become a daily occurrence a few years back. After the Vong ambush that had claimed the life of Tenel Ka's personal assistant. Prince Isolder had never fully recovered. No one knew what had happened but speculation was he was poisoned, bringing him to a feeble state of mind. But he was all Tenel Ka had left. Even the great Ta'a Chume was gone, another victim of the Vong ambush.

She slowly entered the small room, worried about what she might find. A small sigh of relief escaped her lips when she saw her father, sitting at the head of a small table looking more alert than she's seen him in a while. His personal bodyguard stood behind his right shoulder and acknowledged Tenel Ka with a short, crisp nod before exiting through a door, presumably to order the food brought it.

Tenel Ka sat to her father's left, but not before giving him a swift hug and kiss on his cheek. A smile spread on Prince Isolder's face as he realized his daughter had joined him.

"My wonderful daughter. How wonderful it is that you could join me. It must be difficult to steal time away from your Jedi training on Yavin 4 to come home and dine with your family. Your mother is currently occupied in a meeting. I'm afraid she won't be joining us today," Isolder said, his voice flat, his eyes never moving from their position, staring straight ahead where her mother would have sat.

"That is alright, father. Mother is always busy now a days," Tenel Ka replied, her voice soft, betraying her heavy heart. The memory of secret lunches with her lost mother flooded back to her and Tenel Ka had to turn her face from her father as tears welled up in her eyes. How any years had it been and the loss of her mother at such a critical time in her life still stung as if the pain were still fresh. She wondered if it would ever get easier.

Tenel Ka quickly composed herself as she heard the door to the kitchen open and their meal was brought in. Tenel Ka was served first, as always but she waited to enjoy her simple meal until she has helped her father begin eating. All he ever needed was a reminder of how to use the fork and knife and then he could usually finish himself. T Another sigh escaped as Tenel Ka finally sat back down to her own meal. Isolder's bodyguard returned silently to his side and stood watch over the sad family picture.

Isolder quickly worked through his meal, like a young child unable to carry on conversation as he focused himself on the food. Tenel Ka watched him out of the corner of her eye, pushing her meal around her plate. Her appetite had diminished over the years as the war had peaked. There seemed to be to be too much to worry about that taking care of herself had fallen by the wayside. Her face had thinned a bit since her childhood and her eyes had darkened and had a haunted look about them. She had kept up her daily calisthenics and running, which had chiseled her body, creating a very lean effect. All in all, she was stunningly beautiful. Yet her heart was empty, her emotions closed off and this radiated off her to everyone she met. And those close to her knew the exact reason.

It had been over a year since Jacen Solo had returned and yet he seemed to want nothing to do with the Queen Mother. True, he had been very busy with the end of the war and his new responsibilities but there hadn't even been a holo-letter telling her he was alright. He had just left it to the rumors and holonews. And while Tenel Ka never voiced her concern, it was evident in her eyes whenever his name was mentioned. She missed him

Half an hour passed before the servants came back to remove the plates. Tenel Ka watched her father hopefully, waiting for some sort of conversation. She always allowed Isolder to speak first, letting him guide the discussion. Today, however, Isolder just stared at the empty chair across the table from him, a goofy smile on his face. Nodding to his bodyguard, Tenel Ka rose to her feet. She hugged her father and kissed the top of his graying head. Without a backward glance she strode from the room and for the second time that day, ran into her personal assistant.

"Alana!" she cried as the other woman bent to pick up her dropped datacards.

"Your highness, I am so sorry. I was just coming to remind you of your meting this afternoon. I thought you would like time to prepare. I did not plan to interrupt your lunch," Alana spoke rapidly, pulling the datacards into a pile before picking them up in a jumble.

"It's alright, Alana. Thank you for your concern. I was just on my way to my office."

Tenel Ka started off and Alana fell in step behind her.

"Your highness, while you were away we received a message from your friend, Major Jaina Solo. It would see that the New Republic is having a large gala on Mon Calamari to celebrate the end of the war. It would seem Major Solo wanted to personally invite you. Now I have already checked you calendar and the day of the gala is free. I do suggest you attend, Your Highness. It would be nice to see your friends again and get away from Hapes for a while. As well as keep Hapes in the front of the holonews of reconstruction."

"Yes, thank you Alana. When is the ball?"

"Two weeks, Your Highness."

Tenel Ka stopped short. If Alana had not been looking up, as well as expecting this reaction, she would have ran right into the Queen Mother's back.

"That is not a lot of time, Alana."

"I know Your Highness, but I highly suggest you go. It would be good for you to get away and see your friends."

"I will contact Major Solo immediately and gather more details. Then I will give you my answer of RSVP."

Reaching the large dark wood doors to her office, Tenel Ka turned to face Alana. Her features softened as she looked upon her closest confidant. Alana looked dejected that she was unable to convince Tenel Ka to attend the festivities. Tenel Ka put her hand on Alana's shoulder and firmed her grip. Their eyes met and a small smile glanced over Tenel Ka's lips.

"I promise you I will give it my fullest consideration. Unless something else comes up, I plan on going. You are right. It would be nice to see my friends."

A larger smile crossed Alana's face as Tenel Ka's faded. She had conceded but in a way, she was glad Alana had pushed so hard. She nodded to Alana and opened the large door, stepping into the quiet of her private office. She was taken aback by someone sitting with their back to the door in the plush seating area.

"Identify yourself," Tenel Ka spoke, firmly, drawing herself up, her hand falling to her lightsaber.

The person stood, the short cropped black hair followed by a grey uniform trimmed with royal blue. As he turned, Tenel Ka recognized the man immediately. A small smile crossed Jagged Fel's face upon seeing his old friend. He bowed deeply as Tenel Ka loosened up a bit. She crossed to stand near Jag as he stood erect.

"It's good to see you, Your Highness."

"Yes, Jag. It has been far too long."

Tenel Ka surprised Jag by gathering the pilot in a swift, tight hug. "No doubt you have heard about the celebration the New Republic is holding on Mon Calamari?" Tenel Ka asked as she motioned for Jag to sit.

"I was ordered to bring the message to you myself by Major Solo. Jaina regrets she couldn't contact you live. She is very busy trying to help rebuild the New Republic military as well as helping Master Skywalker for a new Jedi counsel. My Great One barely has enough time to herself. I can only hope things will calm down soon. There is plenty of other planning to do." Jag's voice faded away as thought turned to his eventual wedding to Jaina.

"So a date has been set for your vows?" Tenel Ka asked, suddenly feeling very distant from her close friend.

"No. Of course not. Jaina hasn't even picked a dress yet. As far as I know she hasn't even been looking. She's just so damned busy. I'm starting to believe it will never happen."

"Do not worry, Jag. Jaina's work is important and will help set the future of your children. It will happen, in time."

They fell into silence as a knock fell on the office door. Tenel Ka stood and swiftly crossed to the entrance, clearly upset at the disturbance. She flung open one of the doors and moved quickly aside as servants came hustling in. They were carrying trays of cookies of caffe respectably. They sat the trays down on the low table near Jag, bowed to him, turned to Tenel Ka bowed lower then quickly shuffled out the room. Tenel Ka happened to catch Alana's eye and saw she was smiling. Turning, Tenel Ka shut the door harder than she has wanted, causing Jag to jump a bit while reaching for one of the delicate cookies sitting in from of him.

"I take it all is not well in paradise?" Jag asked watching Tenel Ka stalk back to the seating area.

"I am afraid I do not understand," Tenel Ka replied throwing herself into the large chair.

"You have asked how I was doing but I have a feeling that no one has honestly asked how you are doing. Or at least you haven't answered them honestly."

"I am fine Jag. Thank you for your concern," Tenel Ka answered in her carefully rehearsed voice.

"If you say so. So what about the gala? I know it would mean a lot to Jaina if you were able to make it."

"I believe I have no say in the matter then. Of course I will attend, Jag. It would be… fun."

"Wonderful. I believe the tactics part of this meeting is over. I would love a private tour of the spectacular fountains in the palace, by my fiancé's close friend, if it's not too much to ask."

"Of course, Colonel Fel. While I'm not the best person to conduct this tour I do have access to some the more stunning fountains," Tenel Ka replied, the smallest smile gracing her lips as she stood.

Jag offered her his arm, which she took, enjoying the company of a friend for once in a long time.

* * *

Upon returning from his tour, Jag excused himself, leaving Tenel Ka alone in her office to ponder her near future. Sitting down at her large desk, Tenel Ka took a moment to rub her hand over her face trying to loosen the tension that had settled there. She took her crown off and ran a hand through her hair as well. These actions seemed to have the desired effect as the tension lifted, if only a little but. Charging into the datawork that seemed to have accumulated out of thin air, Tenel Ka pushed the gala from her mind and got down to business. 


	3. 3

The next morning Tenel Ka had barely sat down at her desk to begin the day when her doors flew open. She looked up slowly knowing exactly what to expect.

In through the door strode Tenel Ka's private affairs assistant, Aubra, or as Tenel Ka liked to think of her, evil incarnate. Aubra, while not much older than Tenel Ka herself, had been chosen by Ta'a Chume to help guide Tenel Ka in her private, personal matters. And since her mother, grandmother and virtually her father were gone, Aubra felt her roles as guide to the Queen Mother was more important than ever.

Aubra didn't see fit to close the door behind her and proceeded to stride right up to Tenel Ka' desk. She put both hands on the large desk and loomed over Tenel Ka, willing the Queen Mother to look up at her. Tenel Ka used the Force to slam the door shut hard, a gesture of impatience that seemed lost on Aubra. Finally Tenel Ka finished her writing and looked up at Aubra with annoyance in her eyes.

Feigning a smile, Aubra started without preamble. "What is this I hear about you entertaining a Colonel yesterday afternoon without my knowing?"

"Colonel Fel is a close friend of mine from the war and Major Jaina Solo's fiancée. He was here for a tactical meeting, nothing more," Tenel Ka responded, her voice flat in tone.

"You were seen giving him a personal tour, arm in arm. This sort of behavior could spark rumors. There already is talk about your inability to find a husband and produce an heir.

Your people are questioning your dedication to Hapes."

"Because I cannot produce an heir in time to suit them?"

"They feel you are not trying hard enough to secure Hapes' future."

If Tenel Ka bad been a bit less serious she would have fallen down laughing at this. Not working hard enough to secure the future of Hapes? Were the meetings, treaties, trade agreements and allies she had made not enough? Was the rebuilding of the army, infrastructure and economy not enough? Did she now have to take precious time away from these duties for courtship?

It took a few minutes for Tenel Ka to realize Aubra had continued speaking.

"… so it is my recommendation, as your private affairs assistant, that we begin a search for your husband immediately."

Tenel Ka shook her head slowly, more to clear her head thoughts than anything else.

"Two weeks. Give me two weeks, Aubra. There is a gala being held by the New Republic then. Afterward I will begin to look harder for a husband. I promise. Until then I want to hear nothing else about it."

"A gala? Again, why wasn't I informed? I should have had to ok such a thing if an official invitation had been sent. I received no such thing."

Tenel Ka decided to stop Aubra before got into a tirade. "I did not receive a formal invitation from the New Republic. I received two personal invitations from friends to attend. How could I say no?"

Aubra took a few deep breaths to calm herself, her eyes closed. When they reopened you could hardly tell Aubra was upset. "Very well them. I take it Alana has all the details?" Aubra said Alana's name with such venom it left little as to her feelings for her. It was wide spread knowledge, Aubra hated Alana for her close relationship to Tenel Ka.

Figuring the meeting was over, Tenel Ka returned to her work, her eyes leaving Aubra. Aubra narrowed her eyes at the Queen Mother and pursed her lips but didn't say anything more. She turned quickly and stormed out of the office. Tenel Ka watched her go without raising her face and shook her head as Aubra slammed the door. That woman was bad news and Tenel Ka had to get rid of her as soon as possible.

* * *

Two weeks flew by and in no time Tenel Ka found herself standing in her large wardrobe, watching with a slight sneer as Alana picked through Tenel Ka's extra formal dresses trying to find one to take to Mon Calamari. A pile of rejected choices laid at Tenel Ka's feet as her impatience grew. She knew she had to look presentable but all this glitz and glamour just made her overly conscious and very uncomfortable. As it was she was standing there in her Dathomirian armor, having just finished her morning workout. 

"How about I just pick a handful and take them with us and we can make a choice once we're there. I've never been to Mon Calamari so I don't know how humid it will be when we get there so we have to see how the different fabrics will react. Do we want something sheer and floaty, like the ocean, or something a bit heavier to try and ground you on the watery planet? I just don't know. I wish Aubra was here to help. She is so much better at this than I am."

"I would rather have you help me, Alana. I do not trust Aubra and besides she is busy with other plans at the moment."

"Yes, she's been very busy these past few days. You must have some idea what she is up to."

"I have a guess and only that, Alana." The tone of Tenel Ka's voice led Alana to drop the subject. There was more going on than Tenel Ka let on and Alana felt a bit hurt that the Queen Mother didn't let her in on the great secret. She guessed she should be grateful that she got to help her pick out her ball gown but still she was a bit hurt.

As Alana continued to sort through the dresses, Tenel Ka found her thoughts beginning to wander to a few days from now. Yes, Jacen said he wanted to see her but would he be surprised to see the new her? In a gown, the crown jewels and all made up like the Queen she is. He had never seen that side of her before and she didn't want it to scare him off. She was till the same Tenel Ka wasn't she? Her eyes grew wide when she realized the answer to that question. No, she wasn't the same Tenel Ka as before the attack of Mykrr. She had been through so much, changed so much in the past couple of years. Things that used to bother her, get under her skin didn't bother her anymore. They had been replaced by new annoyances, cared and concerns. And while she hasn't renounced her Jedi Knight title, she didn't have the time to practice anymore.

Yes, things had changed, were changing, in her life. She only hoped Jacen could accept the new woman she'd become.

* * *

Jag returned to Mon Calamari a week after his meeting with Tenel Ka. Upon arrival, his seeing his fiancée and reporting the news to her was delayed as he found Jaina training new recruits. Instead he worked his way to their apartment they shared with her brother, Jacen, and Tahiri Veila. 

When he entered the apartment, he found it in a disheveled mess. Immediately he went on alert, thinking someone had broken in. He crept toward the living room, where he could hear the holonet on, repeating news stories. He drew his blaster as the mess got worse, ready for anything. Except what he found.

Jacen Solo was sitting on the couch in his boxers and nothing else. It looked like he hadn't shaved, or showered, since Jag left over two weeks ago. He was surrounded by tons of empty and half empty food and beverage containers. There was a glazed over look to his eyes as he looked to the holonet without understanding what was going on. Jag slowly lowered his blaster and watched Jacen. Jag wasn't even sure Jacen knew he was there so when Jacen spoke Jag was a bit startled.

"Is she coming?" he asked with no feeling in his tone.

"Tenel Ka?"

"Yeah. Is she coming?"

"She said she is."

Jacen didn't react. He shifted a bit and a food container fell from the couch to the floor, unnoticed by its owner.

Tahiri entered then and a smile crossed her face when she saw Jag. He grabbed her by the arm before she could say anything and steered her out of the room.

"Well, welcome back to you to," she said as Jag stopped in the kitchen, far out of earshot of Jacen.

"What is up with him? How long has he been like that?"

"Who Jacen? About a week I think. Don't really know what happened though. He wouldn't answer me or Jaina when we asked. Actually, he threw stuff at us the first couple of times, yelling at us to leave him alone. He's running up quiet a tab at the House of Hutt with all that food he's been ordering."

Jag looked in the direction of the living room. If Jaina couldn't get him to talk, there was little hope Jag could. But at the same time he had to try. The girl he loved was coming to see him in a few days and he had to look the part of Jedi hero.

Jag turned back to Tahiri, "Thanks for the welcome. I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

Tahiri snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Good luck. But if Jaina can't do it, no one can."

"Maybe it's a guy thing and he needs to talk to a guy."

"And you're that guy?" Tahiri replied in a jokingly mocking tone.

"Shut up, Tahiri. Tenel Ka is coming in a few days and she will want to see Jacen. We can't have him looking like that now can we?"

Tahiri shook her head as Jag turned to find Jacen again. He hadn't left the couch, but the channel had changed to some horrid children's show. It was loud and very flashy. Jag reached over to turn the volume down so he could talk to Jacen, who didn't seem to notice the change. Jag shoved a few of the containers off the couch next to his future brother-in-law, reminding himself to pick them up later for Jaina. He sat down next to Jacen and leaned back into the couch. Just two friends watching a children's show together, without the presence of children.

"So, what's up with you?" Jag asked after a few moments of watching these colorful blobs of goo bounce up and down.

"What do you mean?" Jacen asked never taking him eyes off the screen.

"The sudden lack of hygiene. The large tab at the House of Hutt."

"You've been talking to Tahiri. All this food has been paid for."

"Ok but still. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jacen dug around a bit for the remote and turned the volume back up a bit, trying to drown out Jag.

"Jacen, you can tell me. It's alright."

"Tenel Ka is coming right?" Jacen asked again.

"Yes."

Jacen didn't say anything but turned the volume up even more so no one could speak. Frustrated, Jag stood and went to find Tahiri.

She was still in the kitchen, chewing on something with an amused look on her face. "What did you get thrown at you?" she asked when Jag reappeared.

"Nothing. But I think this has something to do with Tenel Ka. Has she contacted Jacen in anyway?"

"Not that I know of. All I remember is Jacen was watching the evening holonews right before he stopped talking to us. Maybe there was something on there that upset him."

Jag pondered for a bit before figuring out a way to find out what was wrong. "Have you thrown out the old holonews cards yet?"

"No why? Jaina told me to keep them for you incase you wanted to read them when you got home. They should be in your room somewhere."

"Great. Keep an eye on Jacen. No more House of Hutt for him. If he's hungry give him a salad and some water. A sandwich with meat at the most. I'm going to go sort through the holonews cards and see what happened with Tenel Ka. Tell Jaina where I am when she gets in."

"Sure, whatever. But I was planning on going somewhere soon so I can't really baby-sit Jacen."

"Ok fine. Tell me when you're leaving and I'll come out and do it if Jaina isn't home yet."

"Fine," Tahiri said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Jag turned and headed for his room, but not before passing through the living room to check on Jacen again. He was still watching the goo show, with the same expression on his face. Jag continued on to his room he shared with Jaina and easily located the past holonews cards. He started with the card form a week and a half ago and inserted it into his player by the bed. He quickly scanned through the headlines and found no mention of Tenel Ka.

This continued until Jag came upon the card from a week ago exactly, the day after he'd left Hapes. There on the first page was the stock holo of the Queen Mother all the news outlets had under a shocking headline. **Queen Mother of Hapes Now Actively Seeking Husband**.Jag didn't bother to read the rest of the article. So that's why Jacen was so upset. Tenel Ka was planning on getting married. But to who? And why would Jacen care.

The answer dawned on him just as Jaina walked in, her flight suit unzipped to her waist. She looked at Jag and smiled.

"Heard you were in here doing a bit of detective work. Find anything?" she asked sitting down next to Jag, giving him a peck on his cheek.

"Yeah, this has to be it." He turned the screen so Jaina could see the headline and sat back a bit.

Jaina quickly scanned the article, which wasn't that long to start with, and smiled a bit as she rested her head on Jag's shoulder. "Figures. I hadn't seen that day's news yet but it figures. Did Tenel Ka say anything to you about this?"

"No. In fact this came out the day after I left Hapes so I wonder if _she_ knew about it at that time."

"Good point. Well now we know what's wrong. How do we fix it?"

Jag sighed and put the reader down on the bedside table. He turned around to properly hug his fiancée and kissed her forehead.

"Tenel Ka said she would come to the ball. Maybe if we could get she and Jacen alone together they could talk this out. She didn't make any mention of him when I saw her but that doesn't mean anything where Tenel Ka is concerned."

"Yeah you're right. Ok, we have to find some way to get Tenel Ka and Jacen to talk to each other privately. But first we have to get Jacen off the couch, showered and shaved. Or at least showered."

"Don't look at me, he's your brother."

"Thanks." Jaina punched Jag on the shoulder and stood up from the bed, taking her flight suit all the way off. She looked back over her shoulder and Jag and smiled. "I'm going to take a shower myself. You'd better still be here when I come out."

Jag smiled at Jaina and leaned back on the bed. "I won't move an inch, darling."

Jaina returned the smile and left Jag alone to plan for the upcoming event.


	4. 4

Tenel Ka paced the length of her personal quarters aboard the royal flagship as it descended to the ground on Mon Calamari. She shouldn't have been this nervous about the ball but for some reason she was. She ran her hand over her hair and let out a long sigh. Soon Alana would come looking for her and they'd head to the hotel room reserved for the Queen Mother and start to prepare for the ball tomorrow. There would be no real time to meet with Jacen and Jaina before hand with all the preparations. Tenel Ka stopped mid-pace as she sensed Alana at the door. She did not want her assistant to see her this agitated and start asking annoying questions.

Alana quietly knocked and entered without an answer from Tenel Ka. She bowed but didn't move far into the room. She might not have been Force sensitive but she didn't need it to pick up on Tenel Ka's current mood.

"Your highness, we are set to land in ten minutes. A speeder will be waiting at the docking bay to take you directly to your hotel room. After that the evening is yours to do with as you please," Alana said in hushed tones. She bowed again and left the room backwards, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Tenel Ka sighed again and felt guilty for seeming to have upset Alana so much. She was a close friend and confidant when Tenel Ka was alone, which was so often anymore. She had never meant to upset Alana. She'd try to think of someway to make it up to her. After the ball.

Tenel Ka crossed to her bed and began to gather her things into her bag. The rest of the clothing and things would be handled by the crew and people on Mon Calamari. She just needed her essentials and these she unceremoniously crammed into a shoulder bag.

As she threw this bag over her left shoulder another knock fell on her door. She knew immediately it was not Alana by the insistent tone the knock took. She opened her mouth to tell the person to go away but stopped when the door swung open. In glided Aubra, dressed to the nines for some odd reason. She insisted to travel in style and dressed in her finest anytime they traveled. She smiled at Tenel Ka but the gesture held no warmth, which was replaced instead by venom.

"Oh Your Highness, I see you are ready to depart. I was just talking to Alana and she mentioned you had the evening off. So I think it would be a wonderful idea if you and I visited a few of the famous spas here on Mon Calamari to prepare for tomorrow evenings events. It would be a wonderful way to relax and just have fun. What do you say to that?"

Tenel Ka looked disgusted at the idea. As soon as Aubra had heard about the ball she had taken over the planning for Tenel Ka's arrival and presence from Alana. She felt it was her duty and had since proceeded to schedule almost every moment of Tenel Ka's time on Mon Calamari. The only thing she hadn't touched was that evening and now she was trying to steal that moment away as well. Tenel Ka was not going to take it this time and fixed Aubra with a cold stare, her steel grey eyes narrowed as it daring her to protest.

"I do not think so tonight Aubra. I already have plans of my own. Thank you."

"Now what could you possibly be doing that I didn't know about?" Aubra replied with a haughty giggle.

"I am visiting old friends from the Jedi Academy tonight. This will be my only time to see them in a less formal setting and I'd like to take full advantage of that." Of course this was an utter lie. Tenel Ka was planning on dressing in her Dathomirian finest and walking around the city, trying to relax enough to maybe get some sleep that night. Maybe even going for a brisk swim in ocean outside her hotel. Whatever she was going to do, it was not spend the evening with Aubra in a spa.

"Oh, why was I not told?"

"Because I did not want anyone to follow me. Now if you please, I must prepare to depart and head for my hotel room."

Tenel Ka pushed past Aubra and headed quickly for the bridge. She was satisfied when she heard Aubra's footsteps marching away behind her. She turned left and passed through a large round opening onto the extremely busy bridge. Tenel Ka liked to feel included, even if she wasn't running things. She nodded to the female pilot assuring her that everything was ok. Instead of leaving, Tenel Ka just stood there and enjoyed the noise and action of the crew.

Once the ship landed, Alana accompanied Tenel Ka to the speeder waiting for her on the landing platform. When Aubra tried to follow as well, Tenel Ka quickly closed the door behind her and the speeder left in route for the lavish hotel where Tenel Ka would stay over the next few days. The ride was quiet as Alana went over the schedule on her datapad for tomorrow. She knew Tenel Ka knew it already and didn't bother to go over it with her just yet. She knew that this gala, more than any so far, was important to Tenel Ka but she didn't know why. Ever since Colonel Fel had visited something was different in Tenel Ka. While Alana didn't know what the Colonel had said to the Queen Mother, Alana was certain it was something that had been weighing on Tenel Ka's mind for a while before meeting the Colonel.

Alana was a bit surprised when they reached the hotel and Tenel Ka did not order her away. Instead she invited her to dine with her, as a friend not an assistant, on the large balcony overlooking one of the oceans on Mon Calamari. She put her datapad and other things away and joined Tenel Ka at the table as food of all sorts was brought to them. After a few minutes of dining, Tenel Ka put her fork down and fixed Alana with a serious look, well more serious than normal for Tenel Ka.

"Is it true that Hapans think I am not trying hard enough to secure Hapes future by quickly producing an heir?" Tenel ka said bluntly.

Alana stopped with her fork halfway to her mouth, a look of disbelief on her face. "Who told you such a thing?"

"Aubra came to see me yesterday in my office. She was upset that I had given Colonel Fel a tour of the fountains in the palace without her knowing. She said it was giving the wrong impression to my people. Is this true?"

"Not at all. Everyone knows about you and Colonel Fel's friendship from the war. You're people love you and think you are doing a marvelous job getting Hapes back on its feet. They do not seem to be worried about the fact that you haven't taken a husband yet. You are young and just came through a terrible war. Your people trust you and only have the utmost positive things to say about you," Alana answered, setting her fork down and dabbing at her mouth with her napkin. "If you want my frank opinion, I believe that you should get rid of Aubra for good. She is nothing but bad news as far as I'm concerned. Keeping her around is only inviting trouble."

"I know that, Alana. And I realize that she is trouble but I just do not know how that would look. She says that after this gala she is going to announce that I am officially looking for a fiancée. I want to be able to make my own decision about who I will marry. Not have it broadcast for all the galaxy to see."

"It sounds like you already have an idea of who you'd like to marry, Your Highness."

"Alana, call me Tenel Ka, please. And no, I don't. I did at one time but that was a long time ago, before the war." Tenel Ka fell silent as her eyes seemed to unfocus on the current world and drift back to a time long ago, when she was a young girl.

Alana continued to eat silently until Tenel Ka seemed to come around and begin to eat again, with less vigor than before.

"Is he going to be there tomorrow, Tenel Ka?" Alana asked cautiously. She knew Tenel Ka didn't like to talk much about herself.

"Who, Alana?"

"The man you once thought of marrying. Will he be at the ball tomorrow?"

Tenel Ka considered this for a moment before nodding slowly. She put her fork down again and pushed the plate away from her. Quickly a server came in and took the plate from the table.

"You know him, Alana. The whole galaxy knows him. But it would never work out between us. We are two different people than when we were younger. I'm not even sure he's interested in marrying anymore. He seems so focused on other things in his life that old friends and loves seem to hold no weight in his life."

"So you are not going to talk to him?"

Tenel Ka looked up in shock. "Well… I… I guess so. I mean, that is what a Queen has to do at these things. Schmooze and try and create a lasting impression on these other political types. I figure that seeing him will just be part of it."

"I see. But you aren't going to go looking for him?"

"Of course not. I do not want to seem weak, like I need his attention."

"Alright. If that's how you want to do it."

"What do you mean by that?" Tenel Ka asked a small smile creeping to her lips.

"I'm just saying that maybe there is something left of your old relationship with Jacen Solo that both of you are to afraid to search out. I think it would be a great idea if you go to his place tonight and see him."

"How did you know who I was talking about?"

"Tenel Ka, it was obvious by your reaction when you heard he was alive that you loved him. Others might not have seen it but it was in your eyes that day and the following week. It was like you had been reborn; something came alive in you again. Something that had been missing since the strike team trip to Myrkr. I figured it had everything to do with the good news about Jacen Solo. I know you two were close on Yavin 4."

Instead of replying, Tenel Ka just stood and walked to the railing and gazed out across the ocean. Alana stood and joined her.

"I'm sorry, Tenel Ka. I did not mean to upset you."

"You did not. I just realized something. Do not worry about me. I will be alright. It always turns out right in the end."

Alana didn't say anything and the two friends just stood there enjoying the view until well into the night.

The next day was a flurry of activity. Alana had planned enough time to let Tenel Ka enjoy the morning and sleep in a bit. Around two in the afternoon the hairdressers Alana had brought from Hapes came in and started to work on Tenel Ka's hair for the evening. She stared by spritzing it all over with a holding gel that would make it easier to style the waist length hair. Then she began to pull the upper layers up into magnificent, interlocking curls on top of her head. She then began interweaving the lower layers in with the coils until all of Tenel Ka's hair was piled on top and behind her head. She never remembered how heavy her hair actually was until moments like this and she had to take a second to readjust her posture to carry all the weight improperly balanced on her head. Her bangs were left with just a gentle curl, allowing full view of her steel grey eyes.

After about an hour and a half of hair the makeup ladies came and worked on her while the hair was finished. By six in the evening, two hours before the ball was to start across town, Tenel Ka's hair was finished and her makeup was perfect. When she looked in the mirror she almost did not recognize the Jedi warrior staring back at her. As she stared harder at her reflection, Alana took her left arm, or what was left of it and lead Tenel Ka to the wardrobe where she had picked out three dresses to choose from. Tenel Ka looked them over then picked the one on the right.

It was made of a lightweight, deep green material. The back was cut very low, down to her waist while the neckline was left to a very modest cut. It was form fitting all the way down to the floor, where it trailed out behind her about a foot. The right sleeve was long, and ended in a large bell shape that covered her hand. The material felt soft against her skin and Tenel Ka felt she could move it in, if need be. The half belt that ran low around her waist allowed her to carry her lightsaber with her as well.

Suddenly she froze, halfway though dressing. She had left her lightsaber on Hapes, the first time since she had created it. She felt vulnerable all the sudden and slowly pulled the dress on as Alana zipped up the back.

Tenel ka looked at herself in the mirror and was somewhat satisfied with what she saw. She looked just like the other ladies her age that would be there, if not better. The crown nestled in her hair accented the sparkle in her grey eyes and the necklace that hid beneath her gown. She noticed Alana looking over her shoulder and turned to face her.

"Thank you for your help. I wish you could come with me."

"Go and enjoy yourself. Do not worry about me. I will find way to entertain myself. Now go. The speeder should be downstairs waiting for you. You wouldn't want to be late would you?"

"Of course not." Tenel Ka stepped forward and pulled Alana into a tight hug. Alana returned it quickly then pulled away. She smiled at Tenel Ka and the Queen Mother returned it.

"Now off with you. Have fun tonight."

"I'll try, but when have you known me to have fun? This is business after all."

Alana shook her head as Tenel Ka threw the matching wrap around her shoulders and walked to the door. It slid open and Tenel Ka stepped through, on her way to a reunion to beat all reunions.

Jaina should not have been this panicky over a ball. As she tore around her apartment trying to get ready, Jag watched her from the living room, which Jacen had vacated earlier in the day for his room.

Jaina stormed back in, her hair half done, still in her flightsuit.

"If Jacen is not out here in five minutes I'm going to have a coronary. Will you _please_ try and help, Jag?" Jaina asked as she ran a comb though the limp half of her hair.

Jag nodded and stood up from the couch. "I do not know what you expect me to be able to do but I will try and convince him to attend with us."

"Thank you," Jaina replied as she hurried back to their room.

Jag shook his head and walked to Jacen's door. He raised his hand to knock and instead of hitting the door, hit Jacen in the chest as the other man flung the door open.

"Oh, you're ready. Jaina was threatening everyone unless you came out. You look nice."

Jacen didn't respond, only nodded. He was wearing all black Jedi robes. The black pants were tight and look a lot more comfortable than Jag's military uniform. The black tunic was tight as well, which Jag was sure would send the ladies into a tizzy when Jacen entered the room. His long black robe covered it all and Jag could see his silver lightsaber hanging deep in the outfit, out of sight but never out of mind. Jag also noticed that he had shaved and looked a lot like his father in his younger days.

_Look out ladies, here comes Jacen Solo_. Jag thought with a smile

Jacen pushed passed Jag and proceeded to flop back down on the couch. He turned on the holonews and ignored Jaina and Tahiri as they came out of their rooms and ran around trying to help each other, the boys and everyone else in the galaxy it seemed.

Finally at seven, an hour before the ball, Jaina exited her room and announced she was ready. Tahiri was sitting on the couch with Jacen, seemingly upset that Jaina had made her dress up. They had compromised and Tahiri's feet were bare.

The rest of the group slowly assembled behind Jaina and followed her to the speeder that had been sent to carry the young heroes of the war to the ball.


	5. 5

The ride for Tenel Ka was quiet, which allowed her time to gather her thoughts. She prepared certain topics to talk about and certain greetings, in varied languages, to remember.

The speeder pulled up to the large building a half after eight. The trip had taken longer than expected, due to the traffic. She had preference over some other though, due to her title and the speeder driver was guided to the front of a few lines. She was helped out by a very handsome man, who then accompanied her up the grand steps to the door. He bowed and kissed her hand before leaving her to descend back down the stairs. Tenel Ka took a deep breath and walked forward.

The door opened for her at the hand of another male attendant. She stepped inside and was immediately relieved of her shawl. She was directed to the main entrance where she was to be introduced to those in attendance. She stood quietly, swaying a bit to the music that wafted out of the large ballroom. Finally she stood at the door, her heart fluttering a mile a minute. She wondered if he was there already, if he would look up when he heard her name. She took another deep breath and stepped forward to the sound of her name, and titles, being called out over the comm. unit. She didn't even notice if they'd gotten it all right, she'd heard it enough before.

Her grey eyes quickly scanned the crowd assembled as she descended the grand stair case. She looked, and felt the part of Queen Mother and captivated many eyes as she hit the floor and glided around quickly. Another name was called and many of the eyes were diverted again, leaving Tenel Ka alone.

She felt a hang on her shoulder and jumped. How could he have jumped up on her? She turned to find Leia Organa Solo smiling back at her. She hugged the older woman who had taken her under her wing since her own mother had died.

"Tenel Ka, you look amazing. I hardly recognized you. You seem to be fitting into your new role wonderfully. All the things I've heard out of Hapes have been positive. You're to be congratulated for your success at pulling your system out of the war the quickest," Leia said, her hands never leaving Tenel Ka's shoulders. Her husband, Han Solo, appeared over her shoulder and smiled at Tenel Ka.

Tenel Ka bowed to the couple, a smile hinted off her lips.

"I have had great advisors to help me. I could not have done it without them."

Leia smiled at the hidden thank you in that statement and let her hands fall from Tenel Ka's shoulders.

"Well you just arrived. I should let you do your rounds." Leia bowed slightly then led Han away, leaving Tenel Ka to find someone else to talk to.

She was trained to visit every powerful leader in the room, as well as a few less powerful to let them know their friendship to Hapes was just as important, and have a short, cordial conversation with them. How was the family? The weather? Non-political things that would accompany the mood.

After a while of greeting other dignitaries and galaxy celebrities Tenel Ka spotted Jacen. He was near one of the buffet tables set up in a darkened corner of the hall. He had half an empty drink in his hand and his eyes were hooded. They seemed to be following her everywhere she went. She started for a moment when she realized she was being watched. She shook it off, or tried to, and continued to greet people.

As the evening went on, however, there seemed to be a growing negative presence in her mind. When it finally got to oppressive, Tenel Ka excused herself from the conversation she was having with Senator So and So, she had forgotten, and walked out into a darkened hallway at the far end of the hall. She crossed to a small balcony and opened the large glass double doors, stepping into the moonlight. Closing the doors behind her she drank in the salty Mon Calamari air. She crossed to the decorative rail and leaned heavily on it. The moon's light danced across the waves on the ocean. In the distance a large sea creature of some sort breached, sending a large spout of water into the air. Its sad song came to Tenel Ka across the still night air. She closed her eyes and tried to enjoy this silent moment.

Things change however when Tenel K heard the doors click open behind her. She scanned the new presence using the Force and found it was friendly. However, she didn't know who it belonged to.

The presence joined her at the railing, not speaking to Tenel Ka. She turned to see who it was and was taken aback.

He was about her age, maybe a year or two older. He was a few inches taller than she was, with broad shoulders and a muscular frame. He was wearing a rich black suit with the jacket on his arm. His white button up shirt was pulled tight over his sculpted chest. The face seemed to be chiseled out of stone under the hands of a master artist. It was his eyes that were most stunning. They seemed familiar as they scanned the horizon. She couldn't tell what color they were but they were alight with moon beams. His hair was a shaggy, curled brown mop, held in place tonight against the winds that came whipping off the sea.

Tenel Ka was amazed at how much he looked like Jacen Solo. She turned back to gaze across the sea as she felt a sudden heat race into her cheeks. This heat only increased when she felt his eyes turn toward her and study her features.

"You must be the Hapen Queen Mother. My name is Isan Fal. I'm a pilot in the air force here," the man finally said.

As per custom Tenel Ka offered her hand to Isan, who lightly took it and kissed the back of her tanned skin. The kiss lingered a bit longer than she felt comfortable with. He looked up at her from his lowered position and smiled without letting go of her hand. His smile cause a warm shiver to race down Tenel Ka's spine, warming her whole body. She was sure that this sudden heat was showing up in her face. Quickly she took her hand back and turned away from Isan. This only made him smile harder, stepping closer to Tenel Ka

She could feel his presence close behind her but didn't move. For some reason she felt comfortable, almost safe, around this stranger. He felt like an old friend, maybe more, which worried her.

Tenel Ka jumped when she felt Isan's finder grazing the soft skin on the backs of her arms, both of them. He stopped just short of her amputation and worked his way back up her arm. His light touch tickled her, but it was a wonderful feeling. No one aside from medical staff had ever touched her left arm before like that. It struck a cord in her heart and she had to swallow to fight back her emotions.

"I'd like to get to know you better, Your Highness. Beyond the public image, I mean. If that's all right with you," Isan whispered in her right ear, his lips lightly grazing the sensitive skin behind her ear. Another warm shudder sped through Tenel Ka's body.

"Of course, but I must return home tomorrow morning," Tenel Ka replied turning to her right to look at Isan. His eyes were sparkling in the moonlight, full of apparent joy. A wide, open smile had paralyzed his face.

"Wonderful. Let us try to find someplace a bit warmer to talk. Someplace a bit more private. I wouldn't want to confuse your consortium by having roving holonews cameras spying on us. Unless of course, that's what you want," Isan said, taking her right hand in his left.

"I… I…," Tenel Ka stammered, lost for words for the first time in her life. His touch only caused the fire smoldering inside her to flare to life. It stormed through her body and threatened to escape her body by contact with Isan's.

"I take it that's a yes," Isan said, his smile never fading.

Tenel Ka collected herself and nodded, fearful her voice would give her away.

Isan tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her back toward the doors. He slowly opened them and led her back into the dark hall. In the distance a slow tune could be heard from the ball. Tenel Ka wished she was on the dance floor, with Isan. She was glad he was slightly ahead of her as she felt her cheeks warm. She was blushing.

Isan stopped abruptly and turned to Tenel Ka in the middle of the hall. It was empty and their footsteps echoed against all the stone. He smiled softly at Tenel Ka and stepped closer, collecting her in his arms. He began to sway in time with the music, right in the middle of the hall. Tenel Ka let go of his hand and tried her best to wrap her arms around his neck.

Only one other man had made her remotely feel this way before. And he was watching from the shadows, despair filling his heart.


	6. 6

Jacen Solo watched Tenel Ka all night standing in a secluded corner near a buffet table. He had been working up the courage to talk to her all evening and saw his chance when the Queen Mother excused herself and left the hall. He took one last, large drink, mustered his courage, and started after her. He watched her gently open the doors to the balcony. A gasp almost gave him away as the moonlight spilled over her, illuminating her features. Features he'd memorized when they were children and had to re-memorize as they changed during the war.

He had to quickly duck behind a narrow pillar as Tenel Ka turned around in response to his gasp. He tried to mute his presence in the Force but didn't feel any probing through the connection they shared, which both surprised and worried him. He waited a few minutes until he heard the door click closed. As he slowly emerged from his hiding place he watched in silent horror as another figure, a strong, solid figure, crossed to the balcony and opened the door, following Tenel Ka.

Jacen's anger only grew as the door swung shut, locking Tenel Ka on a balcony, in the moonlight, over looking a beautiful sea with a man that wasn't him. This strangers intentions couldn't be read through the Force, so Jacen stayed close to protect Tenel Ka, even though she didn't need it.

The minutes stretched on for hours it seemed and Jacen sunk back in the deep shadows in the dark hallway. People came and went sparingly and if the knew of his presence, they didn't let on. It was so silent, Jacen could hear his heart beating and was almost certain that everyone else on Mon Calamari could as well.

Had he lost the only opportunity to finally tell Tenel Ka how he really felt? Would this other man steal her away from him? Was this how it was going to end, after all they'd been through together?

These questions beat against Jacen's skull and many more like them, as he waited alone.

Finally the doors to the balcony opened. The man who had joined Tenel Ka minutes earlier stuck his head out and cautiously looked around. The moon was at his back so his features were hidden in the shadow but Jacen could see his curly brown hair. As the man reentered the seemingly empty hall, his left hand trailing behind his body attached to something. Jacen has to catch himself and he leaned heavily on the stone pillar at the man's arm came into full view and brought along another, slimmer, deeply tanned arm. Then Tenel Ka entered, and as if some sort of barrier wall had come crashing down, Jacen was hit full force with Tenel Ka's excitement, happiness and worry through the Force.

Jacen's breath rushed out of his body and he felt like dying when he finally looked upon Tenel Ka's face. This man, in the process of just a few minutes, had gotten Tenel Ka to do something Jacen had been trying to do for over 10 years.

Tenel Ka was openly smiling.

Jacen returned to the ball as it was ending, with a heavy heart. He had watched Tenel Ka, the woman he loved for most of his life, being drug off by another man. Her actions were abnormal for her, but Jacen figured every girl gets sick of waiting, even Queens.

The hall was nearly empty now as the band played slow song after slow song. He noticed his mother and father dancing close together in the middle of the floor. He was happy they were happy once again after the war with the Vong almost cost the all three of their children. He didn't bother them as he skirted the end of the large, wooden dance floor. To spare himself questions he tried again to dampen his emotions through the Force. His mother didn't seem to notice as she continued to dance with Han, her eyes closed and head upon her husband's shoulder. Jacen almost made it to the side of the hall when Jaina came jogging up behind him. Jag and an exhausted looking, red eyes Tahiri followed at a slower pace.

"Hey, what is up with you tonight? Did you talk to her?" Jaina asked as she drew even with her twin.

Jacen didn't stop walking or answer his sister.

"You didn't talk to Tenel Ka did you?" Jaina asked again sensing Jacen's angry mood.

Jacen stopped quickly and rounded on Jaina. "No. I didn't talk to Tenel Ka. Someone beat me to it. Some pilot by the looks of him. And besides, did you see her tonight?"

"Yes, of course. She was beautiful."

"To beautiful," Jacen echoed, quietly.

"She hasn't changed, Jacen, if that's what's worrying you. She's just force to dress a bit different, that's all."

Jacen took this in and continued to walk. He wanted to go home and not discuss it any more. He noticed Jaina let him leave without any protest. She knew how upset he was by their twin bond they've shared since birth. He could also feel warmth and support form a different presence. Tahiri. This didn't surprise him as Tahiri had become like another sister to him.

He walked in silence through the busy streets of Mon Calamari. Those who hadn't been invited to the ball had decided to celebrate in their own ways. Some of these individual parties had merged together in the night and at this late hour, nosily spilled into the streets. Species from all over the galaxy, human and alien alike were feasting together and well over half of them seemed very much inebriated. Jacen didn't recognize any faces and was glad that most of the people he encountered were to drunk to recognize him, the Jedi hero and savior. This didn't stop any of them from inviting this official looking passer by into their homes or places of business. Jacen just wordlessly pushed them away and walked on.

He didn't want to go home yet, knowing that Jaina would be there and might start questioning him again about this new man in Tenel Ka's life. He could go to his parent's apartment, but he'd get the same reaction from his mother when she returned home as he would get from his sister. And Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara were visiting Ben off world so they were gone.

Jacen walked on a bit more, noticing that as he got farther away from the center of town, the fewer parties there were. Or at least there were quieter than most.

He turned a corner onto a street lined with hole in the wall cantinas and private houses. He snuck into the first bar he came to and walked hunch shouldered to the bar. Not taking a seat he signaled to the barkeep and waited while the man finished his conversation. The room was nearly empty and those beings that were here didn't look up when Jacen entered. The barkeep finally ended his conversation and slowly walked down the bar to Jacen.

"What'll it be, youngster?" the man asked.

Jacen almost retorted until he remembered he was clean shaven and did look younger than his actual age. "The strongest you've got," he answered.

"Woman trouble?" The older man asked as he went about fixing Jacen's drink.

"Am I that readable?"

"No. It's just that usually when a man your age comes in and asks for the strongest drink I've got he's having girl troubles."

"Well add me to that list then."

The old man smiled as he sat a large glass of dark red liquor down in front of Jacen. "I'd be careful with that if I were you. The only man I've ever seen finish that and walk out of here on his own steam ended up turning on me."

"What do you mean? Turning on you?"

"Well maybe not me individually but on the galaxy. He was about your age, your build. In face, he looked a lot like you. Having woman troubles as well. Name was Anakin. Shame he turned out to be Darth Vader."

Jacen choked a bit on the drink and set it down. "Anakin Skywalker was here?"

"Sure. He came here shortly before he turned evil. I think the woman in his life was giving his grief over something and he needed to get away from it all. Came all the way out here to Mon Calamari and the next thing I knew he'd left the Jedi and helped declair war on their ways. He sure was something."

"Yeah, I'm sure he was," Jacen replied silently. He was amazed that this man knew his grandfather, even platonically. He took another long swig of the drink and realized why the man had warned him. He swallowed again, trying to get all of the liquor down before moving on.

"So, it's women troubles," The keep stated again.

Jacen only nodded, still a bit stunned by the drink.

"Care to talk about it?"

Seeing as how this was as good a chance as any to talk to someone who didn't have a bias either way Jacen spilled about the events of the night. The older man listened intently, taking it all in and nodding at certain parts. When Jacen finally got to the end of the story the man smiled at him.

"So that's it? You're just going to let this woman you've loved your entire life walk out of it so easily?"

"What other choice do I have?" Jacen asked with a sigh.

"Are you the Jedi I've heard about or not?"

"You know who I am?" Jacen asked, again, a bit surprised.

"Of course I do. Again, are you the Jedi I've heard about or not?"

"I don't understand what you're saying."

""If you love this woman, fight for her. Don't just give up. Go to her, tell her everything. Don't leave anything out. She'll understand why it took so long for your confession."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. And is she doesn't return your feelings, come back for another drink and we'll start again."

Jacen reached into his pocket to retrieve a few credits for the drink. The old man held up his hand to stop Jacen.

"It's on the house."

Jacen smiled at the man and took another drink. At that moment another customers came up to the bar and the barkeep headed off to serve him, leaving Jacen alone to think about the man's advice.

What he had said made sense. He was a Solo after all, know for fighting for the women they loved. Was he really going to let Tenel Ka go that easily? Just roll over and die? Of course not. He and Tenel Ka were meant to be together and he'd stop at nothing to make her, and the galaxy, see that.


End file.
